The Last Olympian: The Alternate Ending
by Anime-Rosalie
Summary: Basically my rewrite of the end of TLO. Involves sociopaths. NOTE: Has part of a Heroes character mentioned. Don't like, Don't read. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

THE LAST OLYMPIAN: THE ALTERNATE ENDING

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PJO, AND IF I DID, DEMIGOD SERIAL KILLERS WOULD BE ALLOWED TO CAUSE CHAOS.

Summary: Basically an alternate ending to TLO. But when you throw some serial killers into the mix, the end becomes seriously messed up.

A/N: I'm borrowing part of a character (name and ability) from _Heroes (I don't own that either)_ but said character is being re-written as a half blood with a different personality. Don't like don't read. WON'T BE CLASSIFIED AS A CROSSOVER. (I'm borrowing way too little for it to be called a crossover)

Chapter 1: I meet a couple of psychopaths

Percy's POV

The battle was raging all around us. Silena Beauregard had just led the attack on the drakon that claimed her life. I would never, ever forget that. She relinquished her claim on life along with so many others that day. Her death was a turning point in the battle, as it caused Clarisse to go berserk and start killing all monsters within her line of sight. I thought we had a chance until _he_ came with reinforcements. By _he _I mean Kronos.

Now as I prepared to dash into the heart of the battle, I looked at Annabeth and asked, "Will you fight with me?"

She gave me a look of indignation, "Of course Seaweed Brain! Did you honestly think I would abandon you after all we've been through? Besides we've been fighting together all day, why would I stop now?"

"No, I just wanted to make sure that you were OK with it." I replied awkwardly.

Annabeth rolled her eyes and said, "You didn't have to ask. Now, let's go Seaweed Brain."

After that I uncapped Riptide and we ran together into the enemy army, dodging, slashing and parrying. I killed several dracaena **(Sp?)** and they turned into instant dust. Annabeth came up behind me and took out a Minotaur that was threatening my 'sweet spot'.

"Thanks Annabeth!" I said.

"No problem, Seaweed Brain." She replied.

Then Ethan Nakamura shows up.

"Well, well Percy, we meet again."

"Hello Ethan!" I shouted. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU STILL WORK FOR KRONOS!"

"SHUT IT PERCY!" He shouted back.

He drew his sword and attacked. Our swords met with a clang. The sound of Celestial bronze on Celestial bronze was excruciating yet exhilarating at the same time. I dodged a frontal attack. I slashed and he dodged, barely. Our swords clashed again, this time creating a high pitched shriek. He'd thrust then I'd parry and our little dance would continue. Then he tried to stab me while my back was partially turned but he missed and hit Annabeth instead of my sweet spot. She fell to her knees, clutching her side, gasping for air. Her orange Camp Half-Blood t-shirt was already staining with her crimson blood.

"NOW YOU'RE GOING TO PAY!" I roared.

I attacked fiercely, stabbing, thrusting and slashing with Riptide. I wasn't even trying to defend myself; I just wanted to make him pay for hurting _my _Annabeth. If it wasn't for the curse of Achilles, I would have died several times. Our little deadly dance continued, growing faster and more dangerous with every passing second. Finally my sword pierced Ethan's heart. Ethan let out a scream of terror at the sight of his own blood. I felt no remorse for killing him.

"That's what you get for hurting Annabeth." I whispered.

Kronos and his reinforcements were fast approaching. We were seriously outnumbered. I then picked up the unconscious Annabeth and cradled her in my arms, protecting her from further harm. Then I saw what looked like a bird come pelting toward us. The bird thing landed a few feet from me. I noticed that it wasn't a bird but a giant fan with two people on it. Annabeth stirred and her beautiful storm-gray eyes snapped open. _Hang on; did I just call her eyes beautiful? _Her gaze focused on one of the figures that had just landed.

"Arianna?" She asked before she passed out again.

Then the people on the fan flew toward the approaching army. I decided to chase after them, carrying Annabeth with me. I saw both of the figures pull out swords and strike down most of the army single handedly. The strange thing was that their swords didn't look like they were made of Celestial bronze, yet they cut down monsters by the hundred. I just stood there starring at them in awe. Whoever they were they were totally and completely awesome. _Mentally I was screaming "Yeah! You go get 'em!" _Kronos' army sounded the retreat and they raced back to where they came from, screaming for their mommies the whole way. I looked at Annabeth's body, and all of a sudden she woke up and spat up blood.

"Ouch, my side HURTS." She moaned in agony. I could barely hear her beautiful voice. _I've really got to stop thinking like that._

She passed out again and I knew I had to get her back to our headquarters. I looked for the fastest way to get her there and my eyes rested on a black Harley with the keys in the ignition. The driver was nowhere to be found, so I stole the Harley, thinking that I would return the bike. I balanced Annabeth's small form between the handle bars and myself. I gunned the engine and we took off at about seventy miles per hour heading towards the base. We arrived at the Plaza Hotel a few minutes later and I dashed inside carrying Annabeth.

"HEY! We've got a wounded half-blood with a serious gash near her ribs!" I yelled.

Someone came but I had no clue who she was.

************************************************************************

Percy's POV

"You called for help?" she asked.

"Um, yeah, you see my friend here has a huge gash near her ribs. Can you help her?"

"Certainly, but my methods are _unusual_." She replied. I had absolutely no idea how _unusual_ her methods really were, I only cared that they worked.

I set Annabeth down on a couch in the lobby. She was still unconscious.

I have to admit, I wasn't comfortable leaving her with some strange girl that I had never met.

"You may stay if you wish." She told me. It was almost if she could read my mind, that concept was pretty spooky.

So, my "help" turned out to be the strangest girl I had ever seen. I mean seriously who could take a mysterious girl seriously when she's wearing all black makeup, a _Rise Against_ t-shirt (not that I didn't have anything against the band, it was just weird to see that), black skinny jeans, and black boots with blonde hair. The weirdest thing about her was she had Annabeth's eyes. For a moment I just stood there starring, at her.

"Do you mind?" She asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry my bad." I blushed as I moved out of her way.

I thought about her eyes again. They looked so much like Annabeth's that I almost thought I was starring at her.

Mysterious Girl's POV

_Stupid half-blood boy._ I pulled out my sword and I sliced my arm horizontally, allowing my blood to spill directly into Annabeth's wound.

"What are you doing? Shouldn't you be giving her some nectar or something? " Percy screamed as he watched my slice my own arm open. "This is no time to be EMO!" He shrieked.

"Healing your friend, you little brat! Oh, and I'm NOT EMO! PLUS GIVING HER ANY FORM OF GOD FOOD WOULD COUNTER ACT WHAT MY BLOOD DOES!" I yelled, not because I was mad but because I was finding it harder to keep my body from healing itself. Plus I really _hate_ it when people call me emo.

All of a sudden, her wound started to knit itself back together. My blood and its magical healing property was doing what it was made to do. Soon after I let my arm heal itself.

"What just happened?" Percy asked me. His eyes were as round as saucers, he was slowly backing up. "What are you?"

"I'm a half-blood. I also have an ability that allows me to heal myself and others too, but I have to use my blood on other people. That's probably why you called me emo." I answered. I also cringed when I thought about what else I could do in addition to my healing ability.

Just then Annabeth woke up.

Percy's POV

_My Annabeth just woke up. Gods, I've got to stop thinking like this._

"Percy, what happened? Where's Arianna?" Annabeth asked me.

"Well some how Ethan missed me and stabbed you. I killed Ethan, stole a Harley and brought you here. I have absolutely no clue who this Arianna is so I couldn't possibly tell you where she is." I replied softly, taking her hand in mine. She didn't even notice that I was holding her hand because she was so out of it.

"Annie, I'm here." Said the blonde girl dressed in black that could heal herself.

I was positively bewildered. This girl knew Annabeth I wanted to know why. I thought about asking but Annabeth interrupted my train of thought.

"Arianna, I've missed you so much. Why'd you runaway when you were six? Why didn't you take your little sis with you?" Annabeth asked. She was almost in tears.

I didn't interrupt. This was between them not me. She's Annabeth's sister? They look a lot a like but Arianna looked way scarier than Annabeth. It probably just the black make-up.

"I know I've missed you too." Arianna paused then continued, "I would've taken you with me but I was afraid."

"Why were you afraid sis?" Annabeth asked.

"I was afraid I would kill you. That was the part of the reason why I ran away." Arianna said; her tone was suddenly somber.

"What was the other reason you ran away without me?

"Annie, do you remember that girl that used to bully you when you were little? " Arianna asked her.

"Um…yeah wasn't her name Tiffany Johnson?" Annabeth replied.

"Yes that was her." Arianna shuddered at the memory. "Do you remember coming home and crying on my shoulder when Tiffany hurt your feelings?"

"Yes, but I still don't get what Tiffany Johnson had to do with you running away." Annabeth stated.

"Do you remember what happened to her the night she bullied you?"

"I don't- no, WAIT! Didn't she die or something?"

"I killed her." Arianna stated simply.

_OMG! Annabeth's sister was a murderer at the age of six! I thought._

"Before you jump to any conclusions, I would like to explain myself."

When there was no objection, Arianna continued. "When you told me about what Tiffany was doing, I went to her house. Her mom told me that Tiffany went to the park to play. So I went to the park. I found Tiffany on the swings, and I walked over to talk to her. I told her not to be mean to you anymore. She said that picking on you was 'fun' and that she wouldn't stop. When she said that, she made me so mad that I heard this strange ticking inside my head. All of a sudden, I felt like I was a passenger in my own body. I lifted my hand up and drew an invisible line around her head from five foot away. Her blood seemed to follow my movements. She screamed the whole time too. I returned home covered in blood. Do you remember what I said?"

Annabeth nodded, "You said that Tiffany wouldn't bother me anymore. Then you told me that you had to leave me for my own safety. "

Annabeth had unconsciously squeezed my hand tighter, as she cried silently.

"Now do you understand why I left?"

"Sort of, I still don't get why you had to leave. I get the murder-" Arianna flinched. "But I don't get why you didn't take me with you."

"As I said, I was afraid that if I got angry that the hunger would force me to kill you."

"Excuse me, what hunger?" I asked.

"The hunger controls us and gives us our abilities. That same hunger that causes us to kill. The hunger that forces us to covet what doesn't belong to others." A boy dressed in black said as he appeared, seemingly out of the shadows.

"Sylar…" Arianna whispered.

"So let me get this straight, your emotions are controlled by this hunger that causes you to kill five year olds?" I asked.

"You insolent boy! You have no idea what it is like to have to distance yourself from your family because you are afraid of killing the one person you love the most!" Arianna said, her eyes truly showing the inner battle that she was having with herself.

Her arm flexed like she was going to hit me. But then it stopped.

"SYLAR! LET ME GO!" Arianna snarled angrily.

"Not until you calm down. I don't want you to do anything that you will regret later." Sylar's tone was dangerous.

Arianna growled, but calmed down.

"That's a good girl, Ari, try not to kill the little hero and we'll go kill some mob leader later."

"Okay, Sy. Will you please give me back control of my arm? I kinda need it to slay monsters ya know."

"Sure, sure whatever you say Ari." Sylar grinned as he gave control back to her.

"Thanks," Arianna whipped around and tackled Sylar.

"Um, Ari, do you mind letting me up?"

"No, I'm not gonna let you up. You know you like it when you're helpless."

"Whatever."

Arianna released Sylar and the pair joined Percy and Annabeth.

"Sis, this is Sylar. He is just like me. We met in an alley in New York, about five weeks after I left."

"Is Sylar a half-blood too?" Annabeth asked.

"Yes. Can you guess whose kid he is?"

_Why does Sylar look so familiar? I mean he is wearing all black, with short black hair covering his obsidian eyes. But he almost looks like royalty. Kinda like Nico…_

"YOU'RE A SON OF HADES!!!" I yelled.

"Ding-ding-ding! Very good little hero. And on your first guess too."

"Annie, are you ready to fight?" Arianna asked her sister.

"Yup, and I know where he's gonna strike next, Olympus."

"Okay then, TO OLYMPUS!" Sylar and Arianna cheered.

A/N: I really hoped that you enjoyed this chapter. I also realize that the first paragraph is confusing, but it's more of a reflection/set the scene paragraph.

- A. Rosalie

Chapter 2


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: FAN OF DOOM

A/N: Thanks for all of your lovely reviews. Oh, sorry I had to kill Ethan; I kinda needed him to die. Nico will be involved. I'm glad that you like Sylar. So again, thanks for the reviews. Last chapter was hard to write-the words just wouldn't come out right.

WARNING: FOUL LANGUAGE

So without further ado, here's chapter 2.

Percy's POV

We hopped onto Arianna's fan, and made our way to the Empire State Building.

I shouted over the wind, "Hey, don't we need to guard Olympus?"

"Yeah, hold on." Arianna shouted.

We were almost to Olympus when she pulled the fan into a very steep dive.

"AHHHHH!!!!" Annabeth and I screamed in sheer terror. We clung to each other for dear life.

"WHEEE!" Sylar and Arianna cheered. (A/N: don't ya love the insanity of sociopaths?)

"ARE YOU FUCKING INSANE?!?!?" I screamed at the pair, who was now laughing uncontrollably.

"YES, AND CERTIFIABLY SO!!!!" Both psychos cheered.

As we were about to hit the ground, Arianna pulled up and we landed softly.

"JACKSON!" A voice called.

I collapsed and Annabeth fell on me. I thought that I was about to be sick. My bad day was just about to get a lot worse; Clarisse was heading right for me.

"JACKSON! YOU BLOODY COWARD! WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?!?" Clarisse shouted.

"Nice to see you too-"Just as I said those words, I threw up all over Clarisse.

"SCREW YOU JACKSON!"

"Clarisse, please station some guards around the Empire State Building, so Kronos' army can't get through. Please and thank you." I shouted.

Clarisse just starred at me, and nodded. I tried to run but I fell on my face. Annabeth came up from behind me and tried to help me up, but she fell too.

"Ouch, your knee is in my spleen." Percy said through the pain named Annabeth's knee.

"Sorry, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth grunted as she rolled off of me.

"Its okay, but I still can't get up." I complained.

"Me neither," At Annabeth's words be both burst into fits of hysteric giggles.

"Need some help?" A male voice asked.

Hic, "Sure," hic. I'd given myself hiccups from my hysterical laughter.

A strong hand helped me up.

"Thanks, Nico."

"'Welcome, Percy."

As I was thanking Nico, Thalia helped Annabeth up.

"Ready to go to Olympus?" I asked the three of them. They all nodded and we went inside.

They took a look at the elevator whose doors were smashed in.

"Looks like we've got to find another way up." Thalia said nervously.

"Well it's a good thing that we _do_ have another way up." Annabeth countered.

"OH, HELL NO. you couldn't pay me enough to ride on that _thing_ again." I shouted.

"Percy, it's the only way to save Olympus." Annabeth said gently.

"Fine, but only for Olympus." I said grudgingly.

"Do you have any idea about what they are talking about?" Nico whispered to Thalia.

"No idea, Nico."

The quartet left the building and went to where Arianna and Sylar stood, making out.

"HEY, YOU TWO, BREAK IT UP! THERE'S THE BATTLE OF THE CENTURY GOING ON HERE!!!" Percy shouted.

"Fine, I assume you need a lift?" Arianna said guiltily.

"No kidding Captain Obvious." Percy said angrily.

The group, led by Arianna and Sylar (who were holding hands), led them to the fan of doom.

Two of our little group stepped on willingly, two stepped on hesitantly, and the final two stepped on obliviously.

Arianna turned and told us, "sit down, and hold on."

Thalia was just about to ask why, when the fan lifted off the ground and rose into the air.

"Ahhh!" She screamed.

I had completely forgotten her fear of heights, 'oops' I thought.

Even Nico, the steel-stomached boy looked pale. Well, paler than usual. I don't think that any of us had ever been this high up, on anything. Then Arianna did the worst possible thing, she flew in a vertical loop-de-loop.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Thalia shrieked.

I was pretty sure that they could hear her in New Jersey.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gods POV

At the sound of the scream, Typhoon and gods alike stopped in their tracks.

"What the bloody Hades was that?!?" Zeus yelled over the sound of Typhoon.

"I don't know, Father." Athena called.

"OMGZ, OMGZ, ATHENA, GODESS OF WISDOM DOESN'T KNOW SOMETHING!!!

Then Hades froze over. (JK had to do that. OMGZ= Oh my god Zeus or Oh my godz)

Ares: hey, why didn't Hades freeze over?

A-R: Cuz I didn't want it to

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Percy's POV

Thalia just passed out, but not before seeing Sylar jump off the fan. Sylar jumped, earning a few "What the Fuck/hell/Hades's" from Nico, Annabeth, Thalia and I, and a "wait for it" followed by a hysterical laugh from Arianna.

"You people look like you've just seen a ghost." Sylar laughed. He was in mid-air, floating, like Superman, but on his back, with his arms behind his head.

"Not funny Sylar," Thalia pointed out, and then she passed out.

"On the contrary, it was quite hysterical. Besides, the fan was way more crowded than it usually is."

************************************************************************

3rd person POV

After that they made it to Olympus. (A/N: Poseidon is saving the others gods' butts right now, so Percy didn't have to sit on his dad's throne) The group of six made it to the hall of the gods. There Luke/Kronos was waiting for us.

A/N: I am so evil for ending the chapter right there. Anyway, this chapter was mostly filler, but it provided some much needed comic relief. Hopefully this chapter was very entertaining to read.

-A. Rosalie


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry for the delay, I'm on vacation. Oh, and the last 3rd Person POV (From last chapter) was kinda like a sneak peek, so I'll go into more detail in this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own PJO, if I did why would I write fan fiction?

Warning: it's a battle chapter, so some blood and guts appear. (Ok maybe not guts, but definitely brains. XD)

Chapter 3: Fighting one you Love

3rd Person POV

After landing on Olympus, Percy noticed that most of Olympus was already destroyed. Everything from where they landed was destroyed. Several statues, Hermes, Ares, Aphrodite, and Hera were completely demolished. The group walked into the hall of the gods to find Luke/Kronos standing in the center.

Percy POV

"Everyone, stay quiet, he might not hear us."

Thalia made a noise of discontent. Without any form of catalyst, Kronos whipped around and spotted us.

"MUHAHAHAHAHA!" Kronos evil laughed.

"SPLIT UP!" Sylar yelled.

He tore off with Arianna towards the other end of the hall. Annabeth and I ran towards their left, while Thalia and Nico ran right. We had effectively surrounded Kronos.

"All right start throwing things!" Arianna shouted.

I looked for something to throw. All I could see were rocks so Annabeth and I started throwing them. Nico and Thalia joined in. Kronos dodged all or most of the rocks. We were soon out of projectiles when Arianna started to throw sharp knives with deadly accuracy. One of the blades hit him squarely in the shoulder. Another just barely missed his head. Yet another nicked his ear.

"You can run, you can hide, and you can throw things but you will never kill me." Kronos rasped.

Arianna was clearly out of knives. Although if Kronos wasn't invulnerable, he probably would be dead.

"REGROUP!" This time the shout came from Thalia.

We all gathered together behind a column.

"All right, status report." Sylar demanded.

"We're out of rocks." Replied Annabeth, Nico, Thalia and I.

"And I'm out of knives. Plus it'll take to long to transmute new ones." Arianna spat.

"OK, so our next order of business is to take Kronos on one-on-one." Sylar decided. "We'll need to arrange ourselves in a hexagonal formation."

Sylar used his magic pointer finger (A/N: the one he uses to scalp people) to draw out a battle formation.

I looked at the plans. "So basically, Sylar leads, Annabeth, Nico, Thalia and I flank him. Arianna follows and strikes last." I stated.

"Yup, you got it." Arianna cheered. "Let's go."

We began to execute our plan. Sylar came up behind Kronos and hit him with a nicely placed right hook. Nico and Thalia were next. Thalia got him high, and Nico got him low. Just as they were about to run, Kronos flipped Nico into Thalia. They skidded across the floor and hit Athena's throne, hard. Just as Annabeth and I went to attack, Arianna cut us off and threw a dagger before sprinting off to join Sylar. Finally, it was our turn. Just as I was going to strike him with _Riptide,_ he grabbed Annabeth and tossed her into Hermes' throne. I noticed out of the corner of my eye that Arianna ran to help Annabeth, while Sylar ran to help Nico and Thalia. I turned to face Kronos.

"Poor little hero. Prepare to watch your friends die." Kronos rasped.

Just then, four half bloods entered the throne room.

"Now my minions, ATTACK!!!" Kronos yelled.

"Ari, leave your sis—we need to attack those guys before they kill the others!" Sylar ordered Arianna.

"But Sy," Arianna whined.

"No buts Arianna." Sylar ordered dangerously.

"Fine, I'll fight. Do I have your full permission to attack any way I want?" Ari asked.

"But of course." Sylar grinned—these half bloods would be so much fun to kill. "With one exception, no scalping,"

"That's fine by me—I wasn't planning on doing _that_ any way. Besides, I figured that we could _interrogate _them later." Now Arianna grinned at the 'fun' to come. **(A/N: those of you who know Sylar know what I mean by **_**interrogation **_**and **_**scalping**_**.) **

So both Kronos and I watched as Sylar and Arianna killed all four half bloods in a single blow. I just stood there and gawked as both Sylar and Arianna licked the blood from their swords.

"That was delicious." Arianna sighed wistfully.

"Agreed," Sylar well, agreed."

I almost threw up (again) when they said that. Even Kronos looked unnerved. I could definitely see the Luke side of him showing. So I decided to take advantage of it. I made a wild slash that bounced off. Obviously not his sweet spot. So I tried again. This time, instead of being hit, Kronos blocked and shoved me backward. We started to circle each other. And of course, Kronos just had to taunt me.

"So little hero, I'm very surprised at the type of company you keep. They seem rather…cannibalistic." Kronos taunted.

"To be honest, I didn't realized that they were like that." I spat.

"WE'RE NOT CANNIBALS! WE JUST LIKE THE TASTE OF BLOOD!" Arianna and Sylar shouted.

"…"

"Fight me or join me little hero." Kronos spat. "I'll bet your _friends_ are vampires."

"Why do they always think that we're vampires?" Arianna asked.

"Who knows, they just don't understand us." Sylar pointed out.

Arianna just shrugged.

Just then my Annabeth charged at Kronos. I caught her just in time—she would've run right into Kronos' scythe.

"Luke," She pleaded. "Please stop this nonsense."

Behind me, I heard Nico and Thalia start to stir. I still kept a hold of her because I figured that she would run to Luke/Kronos.

"Annabeth?" Luke/Kronos choked out.

At that time, I realized that Luke had resumed control of his own body. So, I let Annabeth go.

"Percy, you have to kill him…me" Luke croaked.

"But how? I don't know where your vulnerable." I told him.

"Just let me…borrow a sword." Luke growled.

I made to give him my sword, but Annabeth gave him her knife (his old knife) first. Just then, I realized that we had been joined by Sylar, Arianna, Thalia, and Nico, even though Nico was being supported by Sylar.

Luke took his old knife, the cursed blade, from Annabeth, and just as he was about to kill himself he asked, "Do you love me?"

Annabeth POV

My heart jumped. 'It was now or never.' I thought. He couldn't die without knowing. "At one time I thought I did," I paused, waiting for consent to continue. He nodded, so I continued, "But now, I realized that I loved you like a brother. And that I'm in love with someone else." At that I glanced at Percy. He looked confused like he always did. 'That look is really cute.' I thought.

Luke nodded and stabbed his spot.

Thalia POV

"NO! Luke, I love you!" I shouted.

"Sorry Thalia, but it has to end this way." Luke shuddered.

"I love you too."

"I will wait for you." I stated. It hurt so much to see the only one that I loved in so much pain.

"I know." Luke stated. He looked at me with his final breath. Our eyes connected and I was the last thing that he would ever see.

A/N: I already know that I'm gonna get flames for killing Luke. Don't worry I am planning a sequel that involves Luke. Oh, whoever guesses what COMMON word I didn't use in this chapter gets brownie points. To those who will be wondering about the promise of brains, they will definitely be in the next chapter. XD

- A. Rosalie


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: The common word that I didn't use was 'said'. Again, brownie points to the people who got it right. Hope you enjoy. Oh, and I'm back from vacation, so I'll try to update quickly.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PJO, WHICH BELONGS TO RICK RIORDAN, HOWEVER I DO OWN ARIANNA, MY PLOT AND THE DEMI-GOD PART OF SYLAR. THE REST OF SYLAR AND HIS ABILITIES BELONG TO TIM KRING.

WARNING: BLOOD, BRAINS AND SUICIDE. MENTIONED BOY x BOY LOVE.

Chapter 4: _Interrogations_ are disgusting

3rd person POV

"What happened here?" Zeus thundered. (A/N: don't you love the pun?)

"Let's see, we get here and surround Kronos. I attack, quickly followed by Thalia and Nico, he then flips Nico into Thalia and they crash into Athena's throne. Arianna throws a knife at him, but it bounces off. Just as Annabeth and Percy attack, he caught Annabeth and flipped her into Hermes' throne. Kronos summons his minions, which Arianna and I polish them off quickly. We are then called cannibals—"Sylar started.

"Well you did say that they tasted good." Percy muttered darkly.

"Hey, don't knock it 'til you try it." Arianna snapped.

"ANYWAYS, Annabeth gets through to Luke, and he takes control and stabs himself with Annabeth's knife." Sylar finished matter-of-factly.

The gods just stood there and gapped at him.

"All right, I'll bite whose kid is he?" Zeus asked.

"He is mine, brother." Hades answered.

"So, we all broke the oath?" Poseidon stated obviously.

"Yes Seaweed Brain, You are way to slow for your own good." Athena answered.

"Hey that's my nickname!" Percy yelled.

"Did you happen to think that you are the only one privy to that particular nickname?" Athena stated.

"No, I just thought that I was the only one referred to by that nickname. Besides, I thought Annabeth made up that name for me." I said, puzzled.

"I thought it was a good nickname, so I borrowed it." Athena shrugged.

"You know mom, I can probably think up some nicknames for Percy that you wouldn't dare call Poseidon. Maybe something like 'Percy-poo'." Annabeth giggled.

"Awkward," Both Percy and Poseidon said.

"Um, sorry to break up this awkward moment, but I kinda promised my girlfriend that we would be doing _interrogations_ today." Sylar interjected.

"Fine, proceed with this 'interrogation' of yours. Who is it that you are trying to interrogate?" Zeus asked.

"Them," Sylar pointed to the four dead half-bloods.

"I don't understand how you're going to interrogate dead people, but okay." Zeus shook his head.

"Like this,"

Sylar proceeded to lift one of the half-bloods from the floor telepathically, while Arianna did the same. The whole hall waited with bated breath. Then two thin lines appeared on both of the dead half bloods' heads.

"This is usually the part where people start screaming." Both Sylar and Arianna said at the exact same time. (a/n: line borrowed from _Heroes_)

It was becoming apparent to the lot of them that both Sylar and Arianna had done this before. The line of red had completely surrounded their heads. With a bang, both scalps flew off and exposed their brains. Both Sylar and Arianna were smiling. Both bodies were brought closer and closely examined. (A/N: if I let Ethan live, this is what would have happened to him. Only difference being that he would be alive and screaming during it.)

"EEEWWW! YOU'RE GONNA EAT THEIR BRAINS! CANNIBALS! Percy shouted, sick to his stomach.

"Why do they always assume that we're cannibals, Ari?" Sy asked genuinely.

"Absolutely no idea, Sy," Ari replied.

"FOR THE LAST BLOODY TIME, WE ARE NOT CANNIBALS!" The couple shouted.

Thoughts during the 'scalping':

_Percy: Don't throw up…don't throw up…don't throw up…don't throw up…_

_Annabeth: No wonder she didn't take me with her…_

_Athena: is this what my daughter does with her life?_

_Ares: this would be way cool if the kids they scalped weren't my kids_

_Aphrodite: EEEEWWWWW! THAT WAS SOOO GROSS!_

_Apollo: I feel a depressing haiku coming on_

_Artemis: not even a boy should have to suffer this _

_Poseidon: better not make enemies of them_

_Zeus: HOLY MOTHER OF PEARL! HOW'D THEY DO THAT?!?!_

_Hermes: me see no evil_

_Thalia: poor Luke-y_

_Hades & Nico: I thought I was demented…_

"I think we've scarred them for life. What say you, Ari?" Sylar asked.

"I'll bet they'd like to know what we found out." Arianna smirked.

"What'd you learn?" was the collective shout from the group.

"We found out that Kronos was in LOVE-" Sylar started.

"-With a guy." Arianna finished.

Thalia, who was close to tears, asked "Who?"

"Ethan Nakamura. But if you noticed, we said _Kronos_, as in just him, not him and Luke mutually. " Sylar responded. (A/N: now Ethan's with his lover XD)

The gods took an instant disliking to the psycho/sociopathic psychotic teens. It was on Zeus' mind that they send them to the underworld.

"I propose a vote." Zeus declared.

"On what exactly?" Hera asked.

"On sending _them_ to the dark depths of the underworld!"

"Um, Zeus dear, you do realize that that wouldn't have worked out anyway right?" Hera asked.

"And why is that darling?" Zeus purred.

"He is a son of Hades, god of the _underworld_." Hera sighed; her husband could be so thick at times.

"Oh, oops," Zeus replied sullenly. "They are still too dangerous to be left alive."

At that, both Sylar and Arianna burst out into laughter.

"You don't even know the half of what we can do." Arianna managed to say between giggles.

"Besides, you couldn't kill us if you tried." Sylar threw his head back and roared with laughter.

"How is that?" Hermes asked, puzzled. He had finally looked up from his cell phone.

"Simple, we've tried to kill our selves." Arianna grinned.

"So let me get this straight, you two are psychopathic, sociopathic, psychotic, insane, sick-minded, sarcastic, sadistic, murderers with cannibalistic tendencies, AND ON TOP OF ALL OF THAT, YOU'RE SUICIDAL TOO?!?!" Percy shouted.

"You described us very accurately." Sylar smirked; he was so enjoying the moment.

"Would you like us to tell you of some our suicidal stories?" Arianna asked cheerfully.

"Why not, maybe learning what you two have already tried will give us an idea." Athena replied. "What, I'm thinking about the big picture." Athena said to Annabeth's raised eyebrows.

"Let's see; we've jumped off of bridges, jumped off cliffs, drove in the suicide lane, attempted to drown, held two-hundred foot metal rods during thunderstorms, skated on power lines, flew kites near power lines in the rain, sat on railroad tracks, jumped off of the Empire State building," Arianna paused here, for the priceless reaction of the gods—they all looked horrified.

"I'm not done yet. I still haven't gotten to the best part! Now as I was saying, we climbed Mount Everest in swimwear, in the middle of winter, jumped into an erupting volcano, caught a ride on the outside of a space shuttle, then jumped off in orbit.

_All: they hold the world record for the most suicide attempts and the strangest ones too_

"But out of all of those, do you want to know what my favorite was?"

There was a collective nod from the group.

"We locked ourselves in a basement with Miley Cyrus music blaring out of rock concert-worthy speakers."

Thalia and Nico shuddered.

"The funny thing was that one almost worked—we asked each other to put ourselves out of our misery. Then we figured out that our abilities had no effect on us at all. We even tried nuclear explosions, (A/N: yes, they have that ability) that didn't work either. All that did was blow up the neighborhood and melt the speakers."

"We have never been able to kill ourselves. We had built-in immunities to water, fire, and even lightning. We have never been able to die." Sylar spat miserably.

"On the bright side, IT'S TIME TO PART-AY" Arianna shouted.

"I should've added mood swings to my list." Percy muttered darkly.

"Before we celebrate, Jackson, do you want immortality?" Zeus asked.

"No, I just want all half bloods to be claimed by their thirteenth birthday." Percy requested.

"Very well, so let it be written and so it shall be." Zeus boomed. "Or, however that phrase goes."

"YAY! PARTY TIME!" Arianna whooped with glee.

"ALRIGHT, WHO'S UP FOR SOME _GRAND THEFT AUTO?" _Sylar barked with laughter as Arianna grabbed Percy, Annabeth, Nico, and Thalia, to her horror. The fan lifted off the ground and took off at a super-sonic speed. (At least that's what they thought).

A/N: ok people, there's only **1 more chapter** left in this story. But I will write a sequel probably something along the lines of 'Saving Luke' or 'Highway to Hades'. I don't know though. I apologize for making Ethan and Kronos gay, but as it was the first thing that popped into my head, and it stuck. Please review.

And now I will take the time to answer some of your questions.

1. Sylar and Arianna are meant to be weird, odd, insert any adjective used by Percy here.

2. Thalia won't be kicked out of the Hunt yet—as she didn't do anything but tell him that she loved him. Technically, Artemis could take that as either romantic or family love, but we all know that it's totally romantic love.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry for the wait, but I really wanted the last chapter to tie up loose ends. This has been a fun story to write. Thanks for reading this far. I promise that there will be a sequel; I just don't know when I'll get around to typing it. Without further ado, here's the final chapter to The Last Olympian: The Alternate Ending.

WARNING: Lots of law breaking, unruly teens, non-stop partying, possible OOCness. Also, it's more of a parody towards the end. (I had to compensate for the sadistic bits)

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PJO, GRAND THEFT AUTO, SYLAR OR ANYTHING ELSE WELL-KNOWN. I DO NOT PROFIT FROM THIS. IT WAS WRITTEN FOR THE ENJOYMENT OF OTHERS.

Chapter 5: I break many laws with Psychos

"_ALRIGHT, WHO'S UP FOR SOME GRAND THEFT AUTO?" Sylar barked with laughter as Arianna grabbed Percy, Annabeth, Nico, and Thalia, to her horror. The fan lifted off the ground and took off at a super-sonic speed._

Gods POV

There was a high pitched squeal followed by, "SYLAR DON'T YOU DARE DO THAT EVER AGAIN!"

"So I can't ever do that again even though I'm going to live forever?" Sylar shouted back.

"Yeah, well I have to too, so get over yourself!"

"Get over yourself too, Thalia!"

"I will when you do, Sylar!"

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT IT ALREADY? YOU'RE FIGHTING LIKE AN OLD MARRIED COUPLE!" Nico shouted.

"Who knew that the Daughter of Zeus was afraid of heights?" Poseidon chuckled.

"Can it Seaweed." Zeus rumbled.

"Whatever, Ozone. Say 'Thena, what's _Grand Theft Auto_?" Poseidon smirked.

"I think it's a mortal video game where the player can run around and steal cars as well as other forms of transportation."

"Do you think that they are really going to steal vehicles?" Apollo asked eagerly.

"Oh no!" The gods simultaneously shouted.

The Psychos and Friends POV

"That was still awesome Sy." Arianna said.

"Well little miss zappy hated it." Sylar pointed out.

"Humph…." Thalia snorted.

The fan landed at the bottom of the Empire State Building.

"Alright, everybody off!" Arianna commanded.

"Okay, what are we going to do now?" Annabeth asked.

"We're going to hijack some bikes-" Ari started.

"-Steal some party worthy clothes-" Sy continued.

"-And Par-tay!" Ari finished.

"Oh…so we're going to break the law." Percy stated sarcastically.

"No, not one law, multiple laws," Arianna corrected.

"Great…" Percy rolled his eyes.

"What if we get caught?" Annabeth asked nervously.

"Don't be such a sissy; of course we won't get caught! Besides, if we do get caught, Sylar and I can get the cops off our backs." Arianna grinned.

"That's not very reassuring." Annabeth muttered.

"Let's go already! There's a biker bar over there!" Sylar pointed out.

"You two are enjoying the whole 'break the law' thing way to much." Nico grinned.

"At least four of us are going to have fun!" Thalia teased.

"Whatever," Annabeth and Percy shrugged.

Sylar took off at a fast pace towards the bar. Outside of said bar were many motorcycles.

"Alright, two to a bike." Sylar indicated the motorcycles.

"Percy, you're with Annabeth, and Thalia, you're with Nico."

Each group hopped onto a motorcycle and awaited further instructions.

"Hey! How come you two don't have to share a bike?" Percy asked indignantly.

"Because we can never decide who gets to drive." Sylar admitted.

"Anyway, Percy and Thalia drive their respective motorcycles." Arianna declared.

"How come they get to drive?" Annabeth and Nico pouted.

"Because Arianna said so," Sylar responded with a smirk.

"Um, Arianna, Sylar, how do we start these bikes?" Percy and Thalia asked.

"We jump start them like so," Sylar shot several discs of electricity into all of the ignition switches.

"Oh," The rest responded.

The group took off on their stolen motor cycles.

"Alright, next stop Thieves' Outlet." Sylar cheered. (A/N: Thieves' Outlet was made up)

The group took off down the streets of Manhattan at ninety miles per hour.

"Turn here," Sylar ordered.

The half-bloods parked outside of an old ramshackle building.

"Follow me and be silent." Sylar said dangerously.

Arianna and Sylar led their little group to a door in alley. Sylar knocked on the door three times and waited for a response.

"Who goes there?" A voice asked.

"Sy and Ari," Sylar stated.

"Welcome to the Thieves' Outlet."

The door swung open and admitted the group. By the door was a stool; on said stool was a little girl that looked to be six years of age.

"Hello Morganna," Arianna called cheerfully.

"Who did you two bring with you this time?" Morganna sighed.

"Friends; and we need some party wear." Sylar answered.

"Very well," Morganna turned and almost walked off, "What kind of party is it?"

"Night club," Arianna supplied.

"Too easy," Morganna turned on her heel and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Who was that?" Percy asked.

"Morganna, Daughter of the King of Thieves and Circe."

"Oh, I've heard of her, she has magical abilities as well as being the world's second best thief." Annabeth said quickly.

"Isn't she immortal?" Thalia asked.

"Naturally," Morganna herself answered.

"Why do you look like you're six years old?" Nico asked.

"No one expects a six year old thief. I can change my appearance at will, in other words, I choose to appear this way." Morganna explained.

"Oh, gotcha," Nico nodded.

"Alright, ladies dressing rooms are to the left, men's are to the right." Morganna ordered.

"Why do we need new clothes?" Thalia asked.

"You can't go where we're going dressed like you just left a battle field." Arianna stated.

"Oh,"

About ten minutes later, the half bloods reappeared.

"Nice outfit Ari," Sylar complemented.

"Same to you Sy,"

Sylar was wearing black skinny jeans and a black t-shirt with a skull on it, along with many chains and black _Converse_. Arianna wore a hot pink camisole with a black denim miniskirt with high heeled leather boots. Percy's jaw dropped when he saw Annabeth. _'She looks incredible.' Percy thought._ Annabeth emerged wearing a blue layered halter dress.

"Percy, we match." Annabeth stated.

"That we do." Percy agreed, taking in his own ensemble; which consisted of blue jeans and a blue t-shirt.

"Will you people quit obsessing over your outfits?" Nico nearly yelled.

"Yeah, seriously Percy, Nico and I look like military school rejects and we're not complaining."

Now that Percy thought about it, Thalia and Nico did look like they got kicked out of military school. Both wore combat boots, camo pants, black tank tops, dog tags, and a camo vest. Although, Thalia still wore her gothic-style make up and jewelry.

"Alright, thank you Morganna! We will now be on our way." Sylar declared.

"Come back anytime!" Morganna called cheerfully.

The group exited the building and returned to their bikes.

"So Sylar, why did you call Morganna's place 'Thieves' Outlet'?" Annabeth asked.

"Simple, Morganna helps those in need using her thieving skills." Sylar replied.

"If it can be stolen, Morganna will steal it." Arianna added.

"So if one needed clothes?" Annabeth asked hesitantly.

"Morganna would be more than happy to steal them for you."

"So, we're wearing stolen clothes?" Percy asked.

"Yup,"

"Won't the people selling these clothes miss them?" Percy asked nervously.

"Nope, Morganna only steals from places that make a lot of money by ripping off others." Sylar replied.

"We need to get a move on, otherwise we're gonna miss the party." Arianna pointed out.

They hopped on their motorcycles and one again hurtled down the streets of Manhattan.

They arrived at a club called 'Earth, Wind, Fire and Air' (A/N: totally made up). The teens entered the club. Once inside the bright, loud club they split up and started to mingle.

"Why is that guy dressed up like Darth Vader?" Annabeth indicated the Darth Vader a few feet from them.

"I have no clue." Percy admitted.

The menagerie of people at the club was astounding. There were some comic book geeks dressed like super heroes or villains, video game characters (Most popular being Mario, Sonic, Link and Zelda), lots of Harry Potter and Star Wars look-alikes, and even some Greek god posers. Every single one of the costumed people were mingling with normal people.

"Hey Nico, check out that break-dance competition between a Storm Trooper, a Hogwartian, one of the Supermans and Sylar." Thalia pointed.

"Is that really Sylar?" Nico pointed to the black-clad teen.

"I guess we just have to get a closer look." Thalia decided.

Thalia drug Nico towards the competition. Indeed, Sylar was one of the participants. Cheers were coming from the crowd, each side cheering for its own. Thalia could see Arianna across the circle and noticed she was watching Sylar with an air of disbelief. Yet, she cheered for him all the same.

"I can't believe that a _psycho_ likes to dance." Thalia emphasized.

"I know; who knew?" Nico responded.

"You shouldn't be that surprised; dance clubs can be found in most cities and are an adequate way to burn off adrenaline." Sylar amused voice came from behind them.

"Do you always sneak up on people like that?" Thalia asked, embarrassed.

"Yes I do, I wouldn't be a very good murderer if I couldn't." Sylar's breath was hot on her ear.

Thalia paled, but was saved by Arianna, "Come on Sy, dance with me."

Both Sylar and Arianna walk off to join a crowd that was bouncing around in the center of the club.

"They are weird." Thalia stated.

"I concur." Nico agreed.

"Let's go find Percy and Annabeth." Thalia grabbed Nico and began to look for Percy and Annabeth. They actually ran into Percy and Annabeth.

"Sorry 'bout that." Thalia said as she helped Annabeth up.

"Not a problem." Annabeth replied.

"Nico. Get. Off. Me. Now." Percy all but yelled.

"Geez, sorry Percy." Nico mumbled.

"Are you okay, Angel?" Percy asked Annabeth. He instantly looked horrified at what he'd said.

"Yes I am, Love." Annabeth replied.

She grabbed Percy by the t-shirt and pulled him in for a heated kiss.

"WOO-HOO!" someone in the crowd cheered.

"GET A ROOM!"

"ANY TAKERS ON HOW LONG THE COUPLE WILL LAST?"

Thalia and Nico, who realized that the happy couple was going to ignore them, decided to find Sylar and Arianna.

"They look so cute together!" Arianna's ecstatic voice cooed.

"You know, I have to admit, they do make a good couple." Sylar agreed.

"I personally can't wait to see the looks on Poseidon's and Athena's faces." Thalia admitted.

Just before Nico could comment, the doors to the club burst open and in the space between them were thirteen very angry teenage gods.

"Look at their faces." Arianna nudged Thalia.

Both Poseidon and Athena looked like they were going to kill each other. Their tones were low, but you can tell that they were arguing.

"Make your _son _get away from my daughter!" Athena hissed.

"Why don't tell your _daughter_ to stay away from my son!" Poseidon growled.

Both teenage gods stared daggers at each other.

"FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" The crowd chanted.

"Sy, I have a brilliant plan." Arianna whispered.

Sylar just looked at Arianna as she disappeared.

The invisible Arianna walked over to where Poseidon and Athena were arguing. Arianna decided to shove Poseidon into Athena. Their lips met and all Hades broke loose (again). Arianna smirked and walked away.

"WHAT THE HADES?" Athena yelled.

"Why'd you kiss me?" Both gods exclaimed.

"OI! GET A ROOM!" Came the shout from the crowd.

Arianna reappeared next to Sylar.

"So, what'd you think of my prank?"

"It was bloody brilliant."

Percy and Annabeth, who'd broken apart at the sounds of their parents yelling, looked at Arianna.

"Nice one sis." Annabeth whispered.

"Seriously girl, I don't think the Stoll brothers could have done that better." Thalia complemented.

"I have many more pranks in store." Arianna grinned.

"Yeah, and as soon as we get the authorization, we are taking a road trip to Hades." Sylar said.

"Why are we going to the Underworld?" Nico asked.

"To get Thalia's lost lover, of course." Arianna grinned.

"Also to find you a girlfriend." Sylar added.

"My only question is when do we leave?" Nico was grinning at the thought of road tripping with his friends.

"As soon as Chiron gives us a chance to make a break for it." Arianna grinned.

A/N: Well that ends this fic. I hope the end wasn't too crazy or OOC for you.

Ok, I need reviews because I have a couple of questions for you:

1. I need road trip-worthy locations (Cities, restaurants, land marks, monuments, etc. They need to be in the continental US)

2. Ideas for unconventional transportation.

3. Names for random OC's.

4. Final thoughts on this fic.


	6. Author's Note

Author's Note:

Hello to all of you fans who have been waiting for a sequel to _The Last Olympian: The Alternate Ending_. I will be posting the first chapter to _Road Trip to Hades_ later on today September 27, 2009. If you are interested in becoming an OC, please PM me with the OC's name, Godly parent (Please no Big Three) and a short bio/description. I will try to include them in at least one chapter. Now I would like to thank:

Those who favorited this story:

Demeter And Artemis Rock

HarryPercyEragonJosh

heavenlcs

joesalzer

kiki92425

mattuw12

PERCABETHGIRL-12

StardustDragon13

starlyn - child of apollo

Thalia Castellan

tridentbonez313

Those who put me on their alerts list:

.Productions

lotte451

PERCABETHGIRL-12

Thalia Castellan

Those who reviewed:

Thalia Castellan x6

Demeter And Artemis Rock x3

Ryah117

PERCABETHGIRL-12

horormaster007

someoneintheworld

myles little

starr1095

HarryPercyEragonJosh

Anonymous

.Productions

tridentbonez313

Nic Lire

Asharza

Syd

Nightmare Before Halloween

Best Writer on this site is me/Flame of Justice

Malindel

Anonymous

If you weren't mentioned, know that you were thanked anyway.

-A. Rosalie


End file.
